How much I've changed
by ncis-csiNY
Summary: Five years after the triplets were born Charlotte thinks about how many things changed in her life. How much she changed grew up and learned.


**Title: How much I've changed**

**Couple: Cooper& Charlotte **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

"**After a promote I got from an Anonymous in Tumblr I decided to write this fic. Whoever you might be I hope you will enjoy it."**

**Description: Five years after the triplets were born Charlotte thinks about how many things changed in her life. How much she changed grew up and learned.**

It's strange how much things can change pretty much almost overnight. In one night my life had turned upside down. From good to bad and from bad to good all over again.

I wasn't really much of a mother type but here I am now with four of them. Mason might not be biologically mine but he is Cooper's son, which makes him just as much mine as he is his. And I like him, he is a good kid. Sometimes he is a little too much like Cooper which drives me a little, just a little, mad. I learned thought to deal with it and he learned to control his enthusiasm much better than his father can.

As about the triplets well time proved that three girls weren't such a bad outcome after all.

Georgia, was fine, she was too much like herself, stubborn and independent even if she just turned five. She is a little older than her sisters and she enjoys the fact that she can be the older sister. It makes her feel old and truthfully she is a very good older sister. She has blonde hair and light grey eyes. Cooper often likes to call her mini Charlotte because of that. I don't mind, she seemed not to mind either. She likes to be like mommy. It's strange to hear a child that looks like you answering to the question "What do you want to be when you grow up"

"I want to be like Mommy. To save lives."

She says that she wants to be like me, I am her example, which scares the hell out of me. I am not a good example. I found my husband in a sex site after all. But she wants to be like me.

Caroline on the other hand is like Cooper, she has his eyes, his hair his personality. She is a mini him. It's nice to have someone so much like Cooper but with needs closer to hers. She is chatty, optimistic always smiling. Completely opposite from her. Completely opposite from Georgia. I love her for what she is. She wants to be like daddy and help children, she likes spending time with her sisters and her brother but she says that she wasn't to be as beautiful as mommy, it's scary sometimes especially when she is so beautiful. If she wasn't to be like me it means that she finds me beautiful.

Last I left Rachel, she is so complicated. The first time you will see her you will notice her eyes. She has light grey eyes, they make you think that your body temperature has dropped two to three degrees. This along with her dark brown hair gives a sort of exotic beauty. She is the youngest, only a few minutes younger than Caroline. She gave me a lot of pain when she was born but I can now say that she was worth the pain, 100% worth it.

I am proud of my children, fiercely proud. They all are so unique and special, it seemed that cooper was right after all. And times like this, like now when all of them are sitting around the newly decorated tree. The girls and Mason are holding the steaming cups of hot cocoa that their father had made while Cooper holds a small glass of eggnog. I am standing at the base of the stairs already drained my glass watching them watching the Christmas carol. It's one of the movies that I think I have seen a million times, still though I want to see just one more time. Ebenezer Scrooge kind of reminds me of my self before the turn my life had taken over the last few years. He is a miserable lonely man just like I was a single lonely woman, I despised Christmas just like he despised them. She worked on Christmas day, never really celebrating the holiday. It was ironic she was married to a Jew celebrating Christmas and Hanukah together. It's different but life is good. We changed three or four nannies before I found one that I liked and trusted. These are my kids that we're talking about.

My life changed I hope for the better I hope that my life will keep changing, still for the better.

"Shh little one. Mommy's bladder isn't a toy for you to kick" I said to the child which was growing in my uterus.

"Is he kicking?" Cooper said. He came next to me and stood there before I was able to realize that he moved away from the couch he was sitting.

"I blame you for that!" I said, I was laughing didn't really meant it. It wasn't something I hated anymore. Being a mother is a good thing, defiantly not something that I am completely comfortable yet, not even close this is way outside my comfort zone but I gave it just one last chance. One last chance. We discussed it with Cooper, after that baby is born we are going to stop. No more babies for us. even if it was a good thing I am sure now that five of them are more than enough.

I turned around to go upstairs and I heard Cooper talk

"Where are you going?" he asked. That was something that I actually didn't miss from my last pregnancy. His monitoring me all the time.

"To the bathroom you want to follow me there too?" I said. I acted like I was pissed off. I wasn't really. I actually enjoyed the attention but I was also a very good actress. I heard him scruff from behind me and smiled, I won out little bickering game this time. I had the last word.

It was good. Life was good now. She actually almost enjoyed being a mom, and she decided that it was better to be out of her comfort zone with her family rather than within the limits of her comfort zone without them…

**A/N: Here it is I hope you all enjoyed it. I would love to hear your thoughts. **

**Bye! **


End file.
